Maybe It's a little Different
by northwatcher
Summary: She is one of the best. That's why she was chosen for this mission. And she will succeed. Ratting just for sure (language)


**My first fan-fiction here. Sorry for possible grammar mistakes**

**? POV**

I hate when I have to just sit and wait. I´m in this stupid truck for more like seven hours and can´t go out even for a couple of minutes. And these guys who are in here to. At least, they are quiet. One thing is to be left alone with only one man who is still annoying you. I don´t mind waiting with someone from my real team, but this is frustrating. Even worse if he is British. But I wouldn´t get to spend seven hours with a half-dozen members of British assault team, instantly speaking about craps.

Suddenly, someone´s phone starts silent ringing. That guy pulls it out and looks at it.

"That´s our signal! Get ready!" he said and took his submachine. All of us do the same. I put on my mask to cover my face and put helmet on. After that I checked my own gun. Pistol is at it´s place in holster on my right leg. My EVO Scorpion is full reloaded. It´s funny, all other guys here has MP 5. I was quite a surprise to be here at all and then I pulled out this beauty. They couldn't stop staring.

"Are you sure that you´ll handle this princess?" some dumb asked me. I looked at him like 'are you kidding me' "There might be a lot of shooting. It´s not for everybody." He chuckled at me. It don´t take much imagination to know what he is thinking. Well, he can go fuck himself.

"Don´t worry. I won´t allow to something happen to you." He reddened in face while two other had to hold their laugh.

"All right! Lady and gentlemen, we are going out!"

"Yes, sir!" told all of us, including myself. I´m not that foreign badass agent now. I´m a soldier and the team leader is my commander now. We jumped out of the truck and run to the house. We are on the outskirt of the city and there aren't many people at midday.

We broke into the house and climb up stairs to the second floor and stop by the right flat. I turned off safety on my gun. Commander was giving instructions by hand signals. Open the door, clean all rooms, and take down targets. Easy. One man show himself with a ram.

"On three." Commander whispered. "One. Two." I breathed out. "THREE!" The doors burst open and we ran in the living room. I am the second who burst in. Commander is shouting at suspects to drop weapons but instead they start firing. The whole team cover themselves behind the wall.

"Take cover!" I shout as I´m shooting to cover my colleagues. I see two men fall down, one hit by me, the other one by someone else. One man was heading more into the flat, but was hit by one-off two last suspects. I go for him; two men are covering him by fire and commander and one more man are going in. I was able to drag the man out of the room to safety. I looked at the wound. Nothing serious, just scratch by a bullet. I told him to stay there and returned to fight as I showed up, other suspect is dead. There is only one left and he surrendered. One man takes him out with bonds.

It´s done.

I took of my mask and start searching the area. In the bedroom I find what we came for. A bomb. I heard steps behind me and turn around. Oh, who do we have here? The jerk who was teasing me. But he doesn't seems so sure, more nervous.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked him not so nice. He scratched his head and looked at me.

"You see, I want to apologize." This surprises me. "I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. If it not for you, I´d be dead. Thank you for saving my live." He said while looking in my eyes. I nodded and smile a little.

"We are fine." He nodded and leaves. Okay, back to work. Some forensics are here to make a research, so I asked them to send me copies. They nodded an agreement. Then I take a sit by laptop. Not even secured by a code? Really?

I opened all the files and found what I needed. The list of our agents. It seems I´m lucky. It just ended loading. So that means that they weren't able to send it anywhere. I quickly deleted the file and took out the disk. Job is done. I can go home.

During ride to my hotel I had some time to think. I think about men who I killed, just a few hours ago. I felt no remorse. Why should I after all? No one would grieve for them. In fact, many people would feel relief. They were terrorists. This is for the best in this world. People like them killed my family. They took them away from me. And not only was my life devastated by them. Many thousands of lives were taken unjustly. I know it. I saw so much women crying above death bodies of their children. So much pain. So many innocents' people killed. And for what?

That's why people like me are doing what they are doing. We protect our country, like many others protect theirs. We fight with them; we are killing them or die trying. For our country, for our people, for everyone. And every time when we kill one, we know that we just saved many other lives.

I get to my hotel room by midnight. I had to speak with our liaison officer here in London and to write a report for my director. Finally it´s over and I can relax now. I went into the bathroom and turned on water and washed my face. My dark curls were falling into my eyes. I took a view on myself in the mirror. I thought for a moment, whether I looked like my sister with her dark curls and bright brown eyes. When I showed the picture of her and myself to my team, they all were telling me that it's very oblivious that we are sisters. My team gave me what I thought I've lost forever. They are my family now.

My secured phone started ringing. I came into the room and picked it up.

"Lioness 3 Tango 43." I told my identification code.

"What is status of your mission?" told very well-known voice for me. At this point of mission, he is always very serious. Just like me.

"Mission accomplished. Targets were eliminated. List of agents secured." sounded my reply. I could clearly hear relief in his voice.

"Roger that. Wait for more instructions!" then there was a silent moment before he started speaking again, more relaxed now. "The boss was getting quite pissed off..."

"Oh stop it beloved, I know that you were just worried." I teased him with a chuckle. He is sometimes very protective over me. Even if he knows what kind of woman I am. Not a weak one.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to admit that at some point yes. Don't forget that you still owe me something." I could almost see smirk on his face.

"Oh, how could I forget ahuvi." this time, I was sure that he chuckled.

"Okay. As I said, wait for more instructions. But right now, I can tell you that you're going back home at Monday morning."

"Thank you."

"No need for it."

"You know I miss you, don't you?" I asked him many times when we were separated because of a mission and still, I needed to hear it again.

"And I miss you just like you miss me tateleh." I smirked.

"And you also remember that I hate it when you call me that."

"Of course I remember tateleh." he was teasing me.

"I can't wait to be home."

"I can imagine. Oh yeah. I almost forget. Our glorious lab goddess wanted me to tell you, that she is still counting with you for your girl night. Seriously, I don't get why you're not able to get things straight in time. And moreover, why the fuck it must be me, who has to tell you this!"

"You know what? Fuck you!" I just had to laugh at it. He just smirked in the phone. "Tell her that I do as well."

"Okay. I should go, director is nervous again. I'll see you in at Monday."

"Deal. Agent David ends." I was almost dropping it.

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Well done Tali."

**So what do you think? Tell me in reviews if I should do a sequel**


End file.
